When Norse Meets Greek
by Ash Carter
Summary: It started as a simple day really. Flying around the island, watching for any random attacks from the enemies, fooling around with each other, and seeing a horse with wings. Wait what? Why is a woman clad in blankets standing on Thor's beach? What in Thor's name is going on and who in Odin's ghost is she? "Can your horse spit fire?" A parody of some sort.


A/N: this is a parody that I thought of in the early morning-try 3 am. Like what would have happened if Norse gods meet Greek gods. Chaos shall ensue, I guess.

-x-

**When Norse meets Greek**

_by: Ash Carter_

-x-

Berk has been known to be the home of the Vikings, who were equipped with stubbornness issues, since the day their ancestors first sailed on the island, seven generations ago. As a one Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III said about Vikings, and in analyzation of his description—and never forgetting how they never forgot to remind people of the nicknames their gods get every time something irritates or shocks them—Vikings are Norse. And a Norse worships Norse gods.

It just so happens that the seemingly normal day turns upside down—only if Midgard could really flip and north would be the few degrees freezing to death instead of south—and Berkians have found themselves curious on what they have discovered. Or rather what the _trainers_ have discovered.

Well, other than the arrival of Johann the Trader, nothing could surprise Berkians than a new... thing—of course, not accounting the weird but apt nickname of Dagur the Deranged. This thing—or perhaps someone—is found by the riders on Thor's beach together with a horse with... wings?!

Now, if these teens are normal Vikings, they would be going and start attacking the steed and save the damsel, but as it stands, they are not the usual Vikings—maybe with the exception of the twins and Snotlout. So it only stands to reason that they swoop down and question the tourist and her friend, no matter how peculiar the friend is—as if their overgrown lizards are not.

"Odin's ghost, what is that thing?" Fishlegs asked upon landing behind their visitors. "It's the first time I've seen a winged horse!"

And this is where the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, shall interject their ideas. "Can I pet him... or her?" says the latter of the two. This reaction is rather expected of the boy. Hel, he said the same thing when they first encountered a Whispering Death!

This inquiry is sweetly met with his sister's right fist. The others are rather startled to know that she is not agreeing with her brother. "Why are you the only one asking?"

It's proven. They have spoken too soon.

During by this time, it should not come as a surprise that the woman with winged horse has turned around and looked inquisitively at the group of teens in front of her. Her horse neighed at her side, unbothered by the reptilian creatures in front of him, who in turn was looking at him curiously. Looking and not growling! Curiosity not only runs in one way but appears to be in two ways.

"Excuse me," a new voice brought the arguing twins and the others back to the topic of interest at the moment. They stared at the white-clad girl, who was wearing a crown and holding a stone tablet. "May I ask where I am?"

"You're on Berk. It's the only land on the Barbaric Archipelago where dragons and Vikings live in peace," Astrid was the one who answered and introduced their home to the odd newcomer. "Who are you?"

"What is he... or she?" Fishlegs interjected, pointing at the horse.

"I am Calliope, the muse of epic poetry," Calliope answered the question, partly intrigued of the people in front of her. She looked at her left, to her winged horse, and smiled. "And this is Pegasus, the muses' horse."

By now, there seems to be no hostility or tension rising in the air but there is one more question that remained... or two.

"What is up with your clothes?" dumb as the twins are, they are not the ones who asked the question—nor does Hiccup as he is more concerned on introducing _themselves_. Your guess is just as good as Hookfang; it is Snotlout who asked the question. "And where did you come from?"

Everyone knows that Snotlout can be very stupid and dumb at times, but staring at Calliope, the same thoughts are currently visiting their minds-from her odd clothing to her place of origin. Why, the muse—as she called herself—is wearing a blanket wrapped around her body! And it reaches her... sandaled feet?! Her horse is one but her clothing has never been seen in the whole archipelago! Is she not even bothered by the cold wind even if it's currently summer?

Calliope looks down at her clothing and turned her gaze at the Vikings in front of her and stared at their clothes. Herself. Vikings. Herself. Vikings. And herself once again. The muse just laughed, causing the teens to look at her weirdly.

"You think she lost it?" Tuffnut made a twirling motion beside his head with his forefinger. His twin just whacked him on his stomach. "Ow! Why you?!" and we know the rest.

"Maybe Gothi can help us," Hiccup said, finally having a chance to speak. The others looked at Calliope again and nodded their heads in agreement. But before anyone could ask questions-he saw Fishlegs getting giddy—he successfully introduced them—dragons included.

-x-

Getting into Gothi's house is not a hard feat, seeing as everyone has some means of transportation to use. There is also no problem on being spotted by the villagers since most are tending to their own devices, and no one really cared that much anymore about the gang flying around the island every time. The problem that they have met though must be when they finally realize that they need Gobber the Belch to translate what Gothi says.

So it is of no surprise when the blacksmith can't help himself in exclaiming things rather familiar to everyone when upon laying eyes on the maiden-or her steed, wings and all. "My, I never thought that winged horses are real! Are 'ye a Valkyrie?"

"She's a muse, Gobber," Fishlegs answered his question.

"A muse? What in Thor's name is a muse?" everyone shrugged as a reply. "Well, Gothi might know about her." and he turned to the mute elder.

She scribbles on the dirt and stares at Calliope, who is keeping silent all this time. Gobber looks at the drawing and frowns upon translating it. "Well," he started. "Gothi says she doesn't know this girl but that there is no cause for alarm. She's not dangerous."

Gothi scribbles once more and waits patiently for Gobber to translate her words. Gobber reads it and nods. "She can stay for a while until she can find her way back. Err, where is your island?"

"I live in Mount Helicon, the mountain sacred to Apollo, the god of music, poetry, medicine, prophecy, and light," Calliope smiled and expected everyone to know of him. "I rode Pegasus today and he brought me here."

"Uh, Calliope, we don't know of any mountain named that," Astrid said, fearing that the girl might have lost her mind—or she might have come from the other side of the world. "And we certainly—" but she was cut off by the twins... again.

"Who is Apollo?" Ruffnut asked, curious of this "god". "We don't have a god named Apollo."

Upon hearing of this, Pegasus charges at the Thorston girl, strong enough to knock her down. Tuffnut laughs at her predicament, not even bothering to help his twin. "You think he could do that to me too?"

Calliope gazes at the curious creatures in front of her, putting them in a new light. Could it be? "Could it be that you don't know the gods and goddesses of Olympus?"

"Olym—what?" it was equally surprising and expected that it was not the twins—or the sensible ones who muttered this. "Bah, who cares?! Can your horse spit fire?"

Calliope just fixes her stare on the lot, all the while thinking that she should do something about their knowledge of the gods and goddesses. She is the muse of epic poetry and she shall relay all her knowledge of the ferocious battles that her land and people have experienced. Yes, she is quite determined. She shall start this very evening, when everyone will be gathered and she will start her tales.

-x-

-x-

Well, I'm not even sure if I should continue this madness since it is turning to be longer than what I had planned. Maybe, this will be a three-shot; just a short story to keep my blood back into writing. I'm getting rusty. Well, the real adventure starts on the next one, I guess.


End file.
